


let me give you my life

by vinegardoppio



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Rune Factory Big Bang 2020, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: After waking hundreds of years in the future, Leon can't yet break from his past. Torn between falling in love with his beautiful savior, and feeling like he can't move on from the person he used to be, and the people he left behind.Also known as an exploration into what happened to Maria after Leon left.
Relationships: Dylas/Doug (background), Frey/Leon (Rune Factory), Maria/Unnamed husband
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rune Factory Big Bang





	1. godly company and godless sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was done for the rune factory big bang event, it was really fun to work on this even though it ended pretty different from how i had originally began it! please check out all the other works done for this event, it's full of beautiful work by incredibly creative people!
> 
> The amazing artwork done here is by https://twitter.com/BillionPeaches !!! check out his incredible art

"Leon," Came the soft but slightly flat voice of Maria, peaking the interest of the priest sitting next to her. "I worry sometimes. . .you spend a lot of time with Lady Ventuswill, it's unlike you to overwork yourself. Are you alright?" She asked, concern mixed with curiosity in her tone, as she tried to play it off by casually kicking the sandy dirt in front of Leon Karnak. 

The taller man looked over to her, taking her in a moment before responding. She was small, petite, she was fit, as the two of them has spent many a day since childhood active and chaotic, lending a hand to a strong body, but you couldn't tell from a glance she'd be fit for a fight. Brown hair cascaded town her tan shoulders, tied in two sections with tattered ribbon given to her by none other than the mischievous man sitting next to her, and she looked into his blue eyes with large soft green ones.

"I wouldn't call it working, I consider the dragon a friend, if you can believe that." Was his simple reply, to others who know him a little less closely than Maria, his casual tone may have been taken as playing around, especially considering the subject matter.   
But Maria is not other people, and she accepted his words as truth immediately.

"A friend?! You consider a God someone you can pal around with? Just as me?" She asked, taken aback at the knowledge. He laughed, a sharp barking noise that traveled up the walls of the tower, and he dropped a heavy hand on her head, ruffling her fluffy hair. "I wouldn't say it's quite the same as you, the God is much more annoying, you see."

Brushing off his hand, she pouted at his response. "A priest befriending a God. . .only you would be that relaxed at work."   
Before he could retract his swatted hand to his side, she reached and grabbed his wrist.   
"Just be careful, alright, Leo? . . . **Becoming close to a Divine Dragon could have consequences**." 

\------------------

Little more than a week had passed since the discussion took place at the tower, and it was little more than a blink in Leon's memory.

Standing next to Ventuswill, the Divine Wind and local dragon God of Selphia, the dragon priest found himself a little bored. It wasn't uncommon usually for a member of the town to visit and request an audience, but as of late Ventuswill had been under the weather, leading to less and less people bothering her for blessings upon their fields or work.

"Well Venti, I guess this is it. It seems the townsfolk have tired of you, the novelty of a big lizard can only last so long I suppose." He drawled, glancing up at his boss and close friend. "Bite your tongue!" She snapped, though her voice lacked any real malice. "Maybe they're just deterred by the utterly obnoxious priest." A lopsided grin found itself on Leon's face as he stretched, moving about the room to relieve his legs of the stiffness of standing in place for hours on end. "At this point, I'm the main attraction. I have more bite than you at least, keeping your true self hidden from the others." Venti sighed, following Leon's example and stretching her wings until the feathery tips touched the walls of her room.

"I'll bite that big head off your shoulders if you go on much longer. In fact, I have half a mind to-" Her half-hearted threat was interrupted by footsteps signalling someone entering to audience with the dragon.

"Forgive me, am I interrupting?" Leon blinked, surprised by seeing his best friend standing there, a covered basket clutched in her hands.

"Maria! I didn't expect to see you here today. I'm supposed to accompany audiences with Lady Ventuswill for another hour or so, but perhaps her divinity will allow me off early if you were coming to get me?" He glanced at the God beside him, smug look still in his eyes, "After all, it is quite empty today." Ventuswill shot a pointed look in his direction, but just as she was gearing to reply in her loud, bellowing voice, Maria piped up again. "Actually, I came to see Lady Ventuswill." 

The young woman lifted the basket, offering it towards Ventuswill before her. "I brought an offering, my lady."

The blue haired priest quirked his brow in surprise, Maria almost never visited Venti, especially without her father by her side.  
In that moment he felt if he had ears, like the foxes he was so fond of, they would be perked upright in interest.

"Goodness! It is quite uncommon to see you alone, little Maria. Please do tell me what gift you so kindly brought." Said Ventuswill, the large being glowing of excitement from her first offering of the day, though they weren't uncommon, they never failed to bring her mounds of joy. 

Removing the covering, Maria revealed the basked to be full of golden vegetables, no doubt grown from her families farm, her elder sister being an Earthmate had it's perks, and among them was bountiful harvests. 

"Ah!" The dragon exclaimed, enthusiasm lighting up her features, golden vegetables were among her favorite of snacks, and no one could deny the ones grown by Maria's family were the best in all of Selphia. "Veggies! And golden at that! Bring them closer, young one, for this is an offering I cannot resist." She beckoned, and Maria wasted no time in approaching her.

The young girl could not help but to admire the divine beast from up close, adorned with feathers colored rich shades of green, red, and blue, with a scaly abdomen of yellow to match. 

She was beautiful, and twice as terrifying from this close. Her kindness, and the warmth she shows to her followers, and everyone who comes to town cut the edge of her massive fangs and claws half a humans length in half. 

But Maria doesn't waver, the look in her eyes steel as she scrutinizes the dragon before her. The God her best- and only -friend claimed a personal companion of his own. 

She lays the basket mere inches away from the lap of the Divine, before stepping back a respectable distance. Blinking her short lashes before adorning a kind smile and speaking again.

"My Lady, I hope you savor the vegetables grown just for you, we shall grow as many as you request." 

And Leon kept eyes on the young girl, watching as she bowed in honor of Ventuswill, before turning to leave without saying goodbye, for he was no fool. He knew the visit was simply to confirm some sort of doubt or question she must have brewed up in her mind. 

So he hoped whatever answer she was seeking, she found, for he knew it was a conclusion she must reach on her own. 

\---------------------------

And soon Maria's thirst for answers to what Leon, young and mischievous, with the temperament and wit of a fox, and the devotion of a priest, felt for the Divine Wind, a beast with wisdom and heart as deep and mysterious as the ocean, would be quenched, as the day came when it was announced the towns own personal God was dying. 

She had announced to the town, in obvious attempts to calm the fear and sadness that had settled over the townsfolk, that it was an inevitable cycle in life, just as humans would grow and wither, so too do the Divine Dragons. In the coming years, a new Wind will bring the next beast to breathe life into the earth and steady the town.

She was not the first, and will not be the last Divine Wind. 

But the townsfolk did not accept it so easy, and among those who did to argue against it were Maria's own family. 

For as it happens Maria was not an only child, but the youngest of two sisters, and painfully the most ordinary of the two. Though she did not mind it in most times, she found herself quite special in her own way, during the crisis that was the dying God, she found herself quite pushed to the side for her elder sister. 

Her elder sister was tall, and beautiful, a natural charm to her that most could not resist falling for, though she seemed oblivious to all of that anyway. Her looks were not her only good feature, however. She was as well a hard worker in the fields, and being one of the only in town to possess the very unique trait of _Earthmate_ she was now throwing herself into studies on creating an abundance of natural runes for the land.

Maria also noticed that as of recent, the attention of her dearest friend was now on her sister. 

In many ways this seemed odd, for one they had barely spoken, beyond pleasantries shared in town passing and times when Leon had spent the evening in their home, for dinner or simply to spend time with Maria herself. He had often found it fun to tease or play little jokes on her elder sister, but they never spent time together alone, to Maria's knowledge, but now she can't seem to find a moment when they aren't together. 

"We're working, little Maria." Leon would simply reply, settling a calming hand on her head to gently ruffle her hair. "As the people who work closest with Lady Ventuswill, we're doing everything we can to find a way to quell her illness." 

"I'll return your annoying little boyfriend once we've figured this out, don't worry!" Her sister would reassure in the private of their home, teasing the crush her baby sister had on the boy. Long braided green hair swaying as she clenched her hands into fists, a determined look overcoming her features. "We can't stop until we find a way to save Ventuswill." 

\----------------------

And save her they tried. For in the following days, as the Dragon got weaker, and Leon and the few Earthmates in town, Maria's sister included, became more and more secluded and locked together, plotting and discussing. An unsettling feeling fell over the town. 

Right when everything was so grim it was hard for townsfolk to hold conversation with each other, the Earthmates stood in front of every town member they gathered, to announce the Dragon can be saved.

"We have researched, and planned, and found a way to restore runes a plentiful, and rescue the life of our own Divine Ventuswill."   
Maria's very own sister explained, dark circles pooling under her eyes showcasing many a sleepless nights put into this work. 

And Maria watched with bated breath as her best friend since childhood, her first love, her companion of many travels and adventures, Leon stepped up to stand next to her sister, eyes tired and expression uncharacteristically grim. 

"Our devout priest has volunteered to sacrifice his own life and body to create runes for this land." Gasps filled the crowd, as Leon was a beloved friend to most, and to sacrifice his own being...was a harsh reality of playing around with a God's life force. 

"I will be put under, in a sleep that may last double all of your lifetimes and more. But it is truly my duty as the priest of Lady Ventuswill- No...as her very own friend." He admitted, his face lighting up with a reassuring smile and a hopeful glimmer in his tired eyes. But all Maria could feel was anger, for this felt much like betrayal, a display of preference for the God, he never even bid her a goodbye. 

She felt the heavy weight of her fathers hand on her shoulder, when her parents joined her she didn't know, but the comfort he sought to bring her was not enough to chase the taste of fear for her friend, disdain for his privacy and abandonment, and betrayal for her own sister not spilling the truth.

She felt tears fill her eyes, but she held back with all of her might as he met her eyes, and she knew the fond expression on his face was not one of lost lovers saying goodbye, but one of a brother saying a farewell to his little sister. 

She did not miss the way her sisters lip curled, as she spilled tears that Maria could not for the newly appointed Guardian.


	2. twin sized mattress

**"I always knew** **b** **ecoming close to a Divine Dragon would have consequences."**

In the days that followed the Guardian being sealed in the tower of Leon Karnak, the town waited, quiet and fearful, to see if the Earthmates truly accomplished their goal of saving the Divine Beast in the castle. 

For awhile, no improvement seemed to occur, and you could tell the Earthmates were taking it the hardest, Maria didn't see her own sister in days, not in the fields nor at the table for meals, though she didn't exactly mind, her parents fretted about for the health of their eldest. 

After about three days of the Dragon God not rousing from her sleep, the head butler announced to the town she was slowly awakening, and in the moments of consciousness she had she seemed a lot less sickly than she had been before. 

Somehow, the news of the recovery did not cheer Maria up as it had her parents and others in town.   
Her eyes remained dry, as she felt more than anything a need to keep her promise, despite the lack of him being there to see her, and the deep sadness she felt for the loss of her friend found itself covered by an anger towards the God. 

There would have been other God's, other Divine Winds, it would have been an impersonal loss, wouldn't it? The townsfolk love her, but they don't know her, and they didn't truly need her to prosper if another would simply take her place. There was only one Leon, only one tall, teal eyed childish priest, known and loved by many and unique in every way. 

On the mark of about a week and a half since the sealing of the first Guardian, Ventuswill was now sitting up and allowing people to take audience with her yet again. Yet when her parents took baskets full of golden goodies as tribute, she no longer tagged along. 

"How could I worship a God who took the life of my only friend?" Was all she could think, seeing the many townsfolk quickly seem to forget the loss of one of their own. 

As she sat with her parents for dinner, they bowed their head to say a thank you to the four Divine Dragons for their meal, and Ventuswill herself for the blessings to their fields that brought them this food. Maria did not bow her head, and she did not join in the thanking of the beast Ventuswill. 

Instead she watched her parents closely, admiring the grip her father had on her mothers hand. Her father was a strong man, kind and loving, sharing the good harvests from his field with anyone who needed it.

He was tall, and had a beard a natural green in color and bushy as could be, with a short mop of messy hair to match. Muscles large and belly larger, he was a gentle giant in every sense of the word. 

Her mother, however, was a lot more gentle in nature, calm, unlike her boisterous father. She was naturally nurturing, and a little bit of a no nonsense person. She was the more stern of the two of course, but if you paired them together they were the perfect couple, the sun and moon, complimenting each other in a way their daughters had never seen a couple do before, a true love to strive for. 

Maria seemed to take after her mother a lot more than she did her father, petite frame and hair the same shade of chestnut brown. But her fathers eyes won the gene pool for both of his children, as his were a soft green, and her mothers a striking gold. 

Once upon a time Maria would often fantasize about sharing a love like her parents did, with a certain somebody that she does not like to name, and now she has settled into the idea that if she can't experience that love with him now, she will simply wait and mourn and hold onto their silly childhood promise. Her chance has come and gone, and she will not settle for a lesser love. 

At around the one month mark, Maria finally saw her sister again. Save for the short glances she saw down the hall, or in the kitchen late at night, they have not truly spoken or been around each other since. Her sister had not even worked in the fields as she so used to love. 

"Maria..." She began, slowly extending a soft hand out to her younger sister before thinking better of it and lowering it back to her side.   
Said brunette found it hard to meet her sisters eyes, a dull anger filling her senses at hearing her voice, a voice she hadn't heard since... 

"I'm so sorry." Her sister wept, "I never wanted to seal your closest friend away. I spent many a nights searching for any other answer."   
Her explanation did little to extinguish the fire lighting up Maria's stomach. "Why did it have to be him? Why not someone else?" She questioned, voice unsteady. 

"It...It could not have been an Earthmate. With only three of us in town we needed all of our power to seal him." She lowered her head as she explained the choice of sacrifice, green bangs covering her eyes. "He insisted it to be him, claimed it to be his rightful job as Priest." 

She knew, in some part of her mind she wasn't quite ready to acknowledge, that in Leon's mind it truly had to be him and him alone. He had sworn the day he took position as Dragon Priest to be ready to give his life in exchange for hers at any moment it was demanded.

"I see." Was the only answer she could supply, staring gaze empty into the woman before her. 

Whipping her head up to meet Maria's angry gaze, she stepped forward, wrapping her younger sister tightly in her arms. 

The short girl huffed, startled by her sisters embrace. As angry as she could be, had been, she also knew it wasn't her decision but Leon's, and there was nothing to be done now, so she returned the hug, her own eyes dry as she let her elder sister cry out. 

"It will be alright, Freyja." 

\----------------

Almost half of a year has officially passed, and the village had quickly returned to it's usual bustling busy self. 

The Divine Dragon had returned to full health, and returned to business as usual, only this time she takes audience alone, having fully abolished the position of Dragon Priest. 

Maria had found herself a lot more secluded than she used to be, she realized that most all of the excitement in her life had centered around her fallen friend, he had led her on an adventure around the world, a journey into a language of their own, and nearly every friend that surrounded them had been pulled into their shenanigans by him and him alone. 

Many of the young people their age in the village had grown a little stiff around Maria, and the stone face she held at all times. She wasn't bothered by it in any way, as how she saw it, if it wasn't with him there was no adventure she found worth much anymore. 

She hadn't seen the God herself in a long time, not until the day exactly six months since the sealing, when her father had shoved a covered basket into her arms. "Maria dear, I need you to bring these vegetables to Lady Ventuswill." He requested, a tad out of breath. "Why me? You've done fine bringing the offerings alone." She demanded, a little petulant at the idea of seeing the beast. 

"Today I've been full of work! Some fancy royals from the capital are here to see the fields today, and I've not a moment to myself to rest, let alone to bring offerings." Her father explained, wiping his brow and heaving a sigh, before bustling away, "Thank you, dear!"

She sighed heavy and gently lifted the cloth from the basket. The vegetables were plump, perfectly ripe, and shimmering golden in color. She remembered the last time she brought an offering herself, golden veggies in the same basket, the same cloth to cover them. And she could recall the look on Leon's face that day just the same now. 

But she could not dwell on any emotions gone passed, so she set on her way to deliver the offering. 

\-------------------------------

"Excuse me," She called, as she cautiously stepped into the audience room, where her eyes remained firmly on the floor. Despite looking away she could still hear the ruffling feathers of the Divine Beast before her, likely stretching she imagined, after a long day of doing nothing but being showered in affection and gifts for simply sitting there. How horrid the life of the Dragon must be. 

"Young Maria, it has been quite some time since I've seen you." Her Lady greeted in a bellowing voice. "Is your family well?"   
"They're fine, busy." She looked up, finally stretching her hands out to show off the basket of vegetables. "An offering." 

The Dragon looked much the same as she remembered, though it didn't go unnoticed that her posture was a tad less regal, her eyes the slightest bit more drooped than before, her feathers not as vibrant. "Ah, veggies they must be?" She said, and Maria noted that there wasn't near as much excitement in her voice as the last time she had brought around and offering. 

"Yes, golden." "Thank you. Your family always grows such delicious crops, I'm truly blessed for this offering." "Of course, my Lady." 

And without another word Maria left, and if Ventuswill was offended by the quick end of the conversation, she made no effort to mention it. 

\------------------------------

At eleven months, Maria found herself in much a similar position as before, a clothed basket sitting on their kitchen table, and yet with none of her family accompanying it. 

Instead the young girl found a note sitting propped against it, written in the delicate handwriting of her mother and addressed, of course, to Maria. 

"Dear Maria, today your father and I must head out early on trade business.   
As you know your sister is out today working as well, so we must ask you to deliver this basket to her Divinity. Love, mother."

Sighing deeply, she lifted the heavy basket, slipped on her shoes, and embarked for the day.

The walk through the village was an uneventful one, the town bustling with people too busy with their own tasks to pay much attention to the somber girl. She brushed passed the village doctor, a young woman who came from further east and built a humble clinic west of town. The two locked eyes for but a moment before continuing on their way. She remembered a time not too long ago where the doctor may have stopped to engage in conversation with her and the man she kept by her side, but now it seems the woman no longer knew how to approach Maria, empty gazed and hip unglued from another. 

Upon reaching the castle she took note of the butlers working to clean the outside, a large man dutifully lead the younger two in how to properly scrub the windows "As shiny as possible, so her ladyship may gaze upon the town as much as she wishes!", one of the young apprentice butlers gave her a kind nod in greeting as she grew closer, and Maria remembered her again as a friend her and Leon once shared, one that Maria may still have had she not pushed everyone to a distance. 

This time as she entered the castle and lay her gaze on Ventuswill, really taking in the gaunt features of the giant beast, she felt the dull ache in her chest grow and burn and tighten until she was consumed with anger, and she swallowed heavy gulps of air to attempt to put out the flames she felt begin to consume her. 

The Dragon was startled, having young Maria burst into what she could only describe as some sort of anger driven panic attack upon the sight of her was not something she expected out of her day, after all, and she found herself at a loss for what to say or do. 

"Maria," She called, stretching her wings and head downwards, as to be on eye level. "Take a slow breath, steady yourself." 

And she did, slowly, Maria took in slow breaths and finally felt herself calm down. Now able to find words she spoke, somewhat bashful. 

"...An offering." She thrust the basket forwards, miscalculating the distance between the two of them and nearly slamming it into Ventuswills face, "More vegetables." 

"I see!" Said the Dragon, startled anew by the basket in her face and drawing back in a hurry. 

The young girl not too carefully laid the basket on the ground and turned on her heel to leave, but a voice timid and far too casual for a God called out to stop her, "Please, if you will wait, Maria." 

"I feel we should speak. Not as follower and God, but as one grieving individual to another." "One to another?! Don't compare yourself to me!" Maria snapped, anger consuming her again, but she stood her ground and did not let it overwhelm her. 

"I lost everything! I lost my best friend and have found myself displaced in this village, outcast simply because I cannot bring myself to just move on like the rest! And what have you lost? A priest? A glorified bodyguard? The town still worships you and praises you despite you taking the life of one of our own." 

Her voice bounced against the walls, and a small part of her brain scolded her for yelling at a God, someone who could destroy her without a second thought. But an even bigger part of her brain screamed for answers, some sort of apology. 

And yet all she got was silence. "That's what I thought, you took everything, and lost nothing." And she turned tail and ran. 

\-----------------------

It was awhile before she was tasked with bringing anymore offerings. The castle wasn't exactly closed off, and quite a few people had overheard the outburst that had occurred. 

Maria's mother was furious with her, but her father had calmed his wife down, telling her he had given apologies to her Divinity immediately, and she had not hesitated in her endless forgiveness. Though that didn't change Maria being ostracized for the next week in her own home. 

She had briefly spoken to her sister, who had taken to bringing her meals directly. "It isn't good to only eat in the middle of the night." She admonished, and Maria couldn't even bring herself to feel annoyed by her sisters angelic kindness. 

And yet still, roughly a month later she found herself being handed a basket of golden vegetables and told to bring them and offer an apology. 

\------------------------

She didn't speak, opting instead to keep her eyes glued to the shiny castle floor as she handed the basket over. The Dragon remained silent as well, not a greeting nor a thank you. And Maria thought the whole experience, while awkward, was not that horrible at all, as she turned around and made her way to the exit. 

"Wait," Her Divine being spoke, stopping Maria much like before.   
The young girl did not turn around to look at her this time, only halting her footsteps. 

"I...I lost my only friend." 

A simple sentence, yet one that Maria stewed upon for the next few moments spent in thick silence. 

"You had assumed I lost nothing. But I lost everything. The only friend I have ever had in this world, the only person to ever speak to me as a person, someone with feelings and desires." 

Finally, Maria turned to face the Dragon. Seeing her head lowered onto the ground, she looked small. Well, as small as someone so large could seem. And her eyes remained closed as she spoke. 

"He was the only one to ever tell me he cared about me as a friend and not some pillar of hope. And now he is gone because of me." 

"Oh." 

"Yes. Oh." 

Maria could not help herself as she felt a wave of pity wash over her as she watched this pathetic beast curl on the ground, tears large enough to fill an ocean pooled in her eyes. 

Exhaling a large breath she did not realize she was holding, the young girl finally took a look at her life since she lost Leon.   
She had two parents who loved her, and a sister who cared about her above all else. 

She even had friends, friends she had been ignoring, using Leon as an excuse to not speak to them. She had a number of people in her life who looked at and treated her as equal, and as many people worshiped the God before her, she could not deny there was no one bold enough to claim her a friend. She had only known one man so bold, and now he was gone. 

"Ventuswill," She called, the lack of some sort of honorific felt foreign on her tongue as she addressed the dragon before her so casually. 

"I brought you a gift, some veggies my family grew. How have you been?"


	3. meanwhile hundreds of years in the future

"Kiel! Where are you rushing off to so early in the morning?" Called Kiel's elder sister, her head popped out into the hall, hands still busy tying her hair up as she watched her brother frantically slip his shoes on to head into town. "Haven't you heard? The prince is arriving today!"  
Oh, yes, the prince. The castle staff has been abuzz with discussion of a member of the royal family coming to stay in town indefinitely. Details had been kept exclusively to the resident Divine Dragon Ventuswill, her three butlers, and the towns knight. But of course if the knight knows, so does her nosey little brother. 

The explanation doesn't quite explain why exactly he's rushing off so early considering the prince wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour, but Forte decided to let that go seeing how excited he was to get a move on. So she simply bid him adieu and told him she would see him later. 

And with that he was off, a skip in his step as he quickly made his way to the castle. The town of Selphia remained relatively calm most of the time, not often getting new residents, and definitely not ones as exciting as actually royalty. The last new member to this town was simply just Doug. And as exciting as Doug was, having quickly became one of Kiels best friends, he was no prince, and Kiel had an endless number of questions to ask a member of the royal family. 

Vishnal greeted Kiel bright and early outside the castle's staff entrance, a grin stretched tight on his face as he bounced from heel to heel.  
"I've been waiting for you!" He called as the two of them rush inside and into the young butlers room to talk and prepare for the shortly arriving prince. 

\---------------------------

However it was not a prince who arrived, but instead a young princess. Kiel could have sworn up and down that a prince was supposed to be sent to the castle, but when it came to it he supposed it didn't matter. Royal family was royal family after all and a princess could answer his questions just as well as any prince could. 

Though of course it was a little off putting when he had first excitedly introduced himself to her, she had simply asked him if he recognized her in a timid voice. He wondered briefly if he was supposed to, maybe she was more prominently known in other towns, but in Selphia not many knew the faces of every prince and princess. 

He was excited regardless at the new arrival of princess Frey. And oh, what is that? Another new face? What an exciting day! He can't wait to tell all his friends about the two new additions to the town. 

\---------------------------

"Good morning, Princess!" Came the loud, excited voice of Vishnal, the butler who had assigned himself to be the princess's personal butler.

'Princess' Frey had been living in the town of Selphia since the Spring, and as it was approaching Fall, that would mean it had been roughly two seasons gone and went since she arrived under such mysterious circumstances as she had. In the few months she spent in town her life started anew and flipped around all at once, an amnesiac who was bestowed the title princess by the real prince, desperate to live the merchant life instead. 

Despite her time in town spanning well over a month, she had to admit she was still struggling to get used to the princess life style she had adopted, balancing the superficial royal appearance alongside duties of an earthmate had been exhausting, but in her eyes the reward outweighed the risks that came along with the life she cultivated in town. 

She had very quickly gotten attached to the large dragon she shared the castle with, a so called God who got easily flustered and enjoyed silly jokes and fluffy sweets.

Not to mention the rest of the townsfolk, the eccentric butlers, the stoic knight, and her best friend among all of them: Kiel. Local gossip with good intentions.   
Most of her off days were spent lounging around town with him, or even spending evenings in with him and his sister. In between fighting monsters and keeping up with her farm she enjoyed the simple things above all. 

And now was one such day, as she stretched and yawned her lazy eyes focused out the window to see a soft rain pouring down. "It's raining today, Princess. That's good on your crops isn't it?" Oh yes, she had nearly forgotten the butler standing beside her bed. Nearly. 

"Yes, rain means less to do!" "Do you have plans then? For your day off?"   
She hummed at the question, thinking over her day in her head. 

"I think I'm going to visit the restaurant today. It's been awhile since I ate there instead of cooked for myself."   
"I see! That sounds exciting, if there's anyone who deserves to treat themselves it's definitely you, Princess."   
Grinning bashfully she shrugged her shoulders, "Aw I don't know about that. You work just as hard as I do, Vishnal." 

Their conversation went on for a minute or two more discussing menial things before he left her on her own so she could dress and head out for the day.

\-----------------------

"Dylas!" She called to the waiter as soon as she entered the restaurant. She had spent first few hours of the morning watching the rain and picking up a few groceries from the local store, and now she finally had time to stop and get a slightly late breakfast slightly early lunch from the gourmet himself, Porcoline.

The grumpy man startled at the sudden call, giving her an annoyed look as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" "What one usually does at restaurants of course!" She grinned, moving to sit at a vacant table, "That would be eating food." Dylas scoffed, looking only mildly embarrassed he asked what was, in hindsight, a stupid question. 

Dylas was an interesting case, Frey thought, a monster turned man who she had dragged from the ruins herself. It wasn't the first time of course, the first monster she had found transformed had been a young and excitable girl, the polar opposite of the man before her, and she had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't be the last.

"So? What do you want? You're wasting my time."   
He certainly lacked the people skills one would expect in a service worker, but the earthmate supposed the quality of the food more than made up for the surly staff. "Um, I think I'll go with a slice of apple pie today! And vegetable juice if you have it." He nodded, not bothering to write it down before he returned to the kitchen, passing the order onto Porcoline. 

It wasn't far into her meal before Frey heard the door swing open behind her, footsteps and laughter following soon after.

The towns bravest knight Forte entered, Kiel and Doug trailing behind her and chatting about something Doug seemed to find hilarious.   
Forte was quick to make eye contact with Frey and hurry her way to sit across from her. "Mind if we join you?" "Not at all! Getting lunch? It's rare to see Doug with you." 

Forte heaved a sigh at the acknowledgement of the dwarf who had sat himself at Freys side. It wasn't that the she disliked the loud boy, quite the contrary, Doug was one of Kiels best friends, and Forte loved to see her brother having fun. But she was also a very no nonsense type of woman and Doug gravitated towards nonsense like no other. "We ran into each other as me and Kiel were heading here already, he decided to join us." 

At this the red head actually interjected himself. "Speaking of lunch, where is that horse? I'm sta-" A heavy hand whacked the back of Dougs head before he could finish his sentence, Dylas back at the table and standing menacingly behind him. 

"What the hell was that for?!" "What do you think?! Calling me a damn horse, if I'm a horse you're like a tiny little flea." He barked.  
Frey locked eyes with Kiel, amusement evident from the large grin on his face. "Oh, but you just admitted you're a horse!" He quipped, and Frey oh so helpfully added "One with fleas at that!" Neither of them could keep from chuckling as Dylas' face turned impossibly red.

"Whose side are you on?!" "Clearly they're on my side, horseface!"  
"I'm not on either side, I think you're both ridiculous." Forte admonishes, obviously bothered by the argument. "Well I'm on both of your sides!" Cheered Kiel, not bothered, "Yeah! Both the shrimp and the horse are right, clearly." Adds Frey, mischief and glee filling her voice as she continued to tease the both of them. 

\-------------------------

"Another long day." Sighed Frey as she made her way back to the castle. The rain had stopped quite awhile ago, allowing her to spend the rest of her day outside fishing and helping the townsfolk with various chores. 

But now it was time for the day to come to an end, another long day would await her in the morning after all so she knew it best to stock up on energy now. She thought about her fields, the crops she was growing in the Summer heat, tomatoes and corn and many goodies she would be sure to share with her friends, and most importantly with Venti. She shared all of her spoils with Venti, she remembered once the dragon had shared that she used to get many offerings from the farmers in town, but as Frey was the only one now she was her only source of fresh veggies. The young girl didn't see them as offerings however, they were much more like a friendly gift from one equal to another, she couldn't even see how Venti was worshiped as she was. But she imagined that was her privilege of friendship, seeing a much less dignified version of the God that ruled over the town.

Ah, the castle was finally in sight now, and she hurried her pace, eager to return to her plush bed and warm sheets, though right as the door was mere feet away from her, a small girl appeared in sight instead. 

"...Are you Frey? I've been looking for you!"

Ah, yes, another long day.


	4. a switch in perspective

Waking up this morning I had to spend a moment getting used to where I was, like every morning the past three days I've been awake, it takes me by surprise every time I see the inn ceiling, feel the floor beneath my bare feet, touch the soft fabric against my coarse skin. Since I've awoken it's been a haze of figuring out the town I used to call home. 

I'm not even quite sure how to feel about my experience asleep, it isn't as if I've been conscious and aware of the passing time for the whole duration, but yet I still feel like it has been ages since I experienced life, even though to me my bidding farewell to the past feels as recent as last week, I can remember it just as vividly anyway. 

But as I come back to touch with the new world, the new feelings, my new life, the haze thins and everything comes back. 

My name is Leon, I am staying at the inn, and I was the first of apparently four guardians for the dragon God Ventuswill. And it is time to begin my day. 

"Good morning, Leon!" Greeted Lin Fa as I passed her in the lobby, "Have a good day. And stay out of trouble!"   
"You know I can't promise that." I quipped back before ducking out the exit. I already knew exactly how I plan to spend my third day feeling out the town, and trouble was definitely involved.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Leon!" Kiel's loud voice rang out in my ears before he quickly hushed himself. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting you." "I know" I chuckled and moved to sit down uninvited at Kiel's desk, watching as he stood from his bed in a hurry to put away whatever book he had his nose stuffed into today and be a good host. "I just thought I'd stop by. I wanted to know more about this town and I hear you have a lot of information."   
The young boy tilts his head at my assessment. "Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but I do know lots about this town! I've lived here my whole life after all." 

His whole life? Fascinating. I couldn't help but to wonder what growing up here must have been like. It feels so different from how it was when I grew up here. Though thinking on it I couldn't even tell you how long ago that was. It must have a hundred years at least but that's just my bare minimum guess. 

"Well tell me then, about the townsfolk." Sitting back down on his bed, this time cross legged and not tucked under covers. "Who do you wanna know about?" Hmm. A good question. I could ask about him and his sister, Forte definitely strikes my curiosity as the towns knight. But on the other hand I am endlessly curious about the other guardians, they must have been placed under well after I was, but when I wonder? And who were they as people, worthy of calling Venti a friend. 

But then a face popped into mind, one I couldn't shake, one that has been in my mind a lot since I woke up here.

"Tell me about the towns little Princess. Frey." 

And Kiel's face lit up, obviously excited to discuss the savior of the town. 

"Oh! Well Frey is incredible. She's almost as strong as my sister, and sweet too. She does a lot for this town." "So I've heard. She brought the others here too, right?" "The others? Oh, you mean the guardians! Yeah, she carried them all into town herself." I couldn't help but to guffaw at the idea. "Dylas too? He's easily twice her size." "I told you she was strong. She lugged him in on her back like it was nothing!"  
I couldn't be too surprised, she had to have bested at least a hundred beasts to get to me in my tower alone. 

"What's her origin? Why did she come to town?" At that he hummed, tilting his head to the side like he was thinking over his words. "Actually...no one really knows that." "Ahh I see. A woman of mystery, eh? I didn't peg her to be one to keep her past to herself like that."   
"No you misunderstand. Even she doesn't know! She lost her memory." And just like that he was up, moving towards me to rummage around in the drawer of the desk I was at. 

I kept silent as he searched for whatever he needed. She didn't know? A case of amnesia just added to the mystery that is the towns princess. Came to this town with no memories and immediately set to helping the local God. Even solving issues we've struggled with for centuries. A person so selfless to put dedicate the new beginning of their life to reviving others. That princess must truly be something. 

"Ah! Here it is!" Kiel exclaimed, and with that I tuned back in from my thoughts and focused in on what he was holding in his hand.

In his hands he tightly grasped a book, the cover showcasing a knight on a large steed holding some sharp weapon. Without another word he passed it to me. "What's this?" "It's a book!" "Oh, truly? I couldn't tell." He shot me a look before continuing. 

"When Frey first arrived in town, me and Forte got into a bit of a scuffle." He explained, moving to peer over my shoulder as I flipped the book open and read the first few paragraphs. "It was all a big misunderstanding but you know my sister, she gets in her own head." "That she does. A funny one, Forte." 

The book itself seemed pretty straight forward. Some story of a noble knight with his trusted horse. It didn't take a genius to guess if something about this book set Forte off it was likely her lack of any fancy steed. I glanced back to Kiel. "But what's this to do with little Frey?"   
"Well she put herself right in the middle of it all. She had just arrived not two days before and she was already right to assuring Forte that she was strong enough as is." A fond expression fell over his face, and I started to wonder just how long Frey had been in this town. 

"She went from barely remembering her own name to jumping into action the second someone was struggling."   
"So she's empathetic?" I hummed, it wasn't a bad trait for the towns representative to have, though one I could have guessed myself. Something about that did strike me as familiar however. The empathy of someone jumping into action as soon as they see someone else's struggle. 

Flipping through the pages of the book again, I was taken off guard by something falling out of it's apparent spot tucked between the last few pages and falling into my lap. "Ahh there it is." Kiel said excited. Lifting it up I realized it was a photo. It didn't appear very old, and yet there was still something more youthful in appearance of the people in it than they look now. 

The picture was of Kiel and Forte, but lodged in between them was Frey herself. Face flustered like she wasn't especting her photo to be taken, yet posing like she knew. "When was this taken?" "Shortly after the book fiasco. So..about a year ago? Yeah, almost one year ago today." 

One year. She accomplished so much in just one year? I couldn't help but be impressed. In the span of one year she accomplished more than so many others did in hundreds. 

"She's my best friend, y'know." "Is she? I hadn't realized you were so close."   
"She's like family to me!" He noticeably got more nervous, a bashful but serious expression crossed his face.

"So...don't hurt her."

Hurt her? Of course I understood the implications, but I had no intention of courting Frey in anyway. Not that she isn't cute. I just don't do relationships. 

I could never marry, so what's the point? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	5. as the breeze blows and the war ends

"I'm Freyja, Maria's older sister!" 

She was probably eight or nine, only a couple years older than Leon and Maria herself, both of which were only six at the time.  
Leon enjoyed the company of the older girl greatly, it's not like she was so much older she had any kind of adult benefits, but Leon still felt there was something much more mature about her than there was him. 

Of course Maria still took priority. She was his best friend after all. and as cool as her older sister was he felt Maria was cooler. 

And as the years passed, they didn't spend time together as they had kids, and when he turned eighteen he had left to travel the world with Maria, and by the time they returned Freyja had taken up working in the fields full time, surprising no one as she was gifted as an earthmate. 

\----------------------------

"Oh, ah, I'm Frey! I'm the one who, uh..." "Rescued me?" Leon supplies, leaning against the wall of the castle they had both just exited.   
She was flustered, nervous and exhausted, eyes weary and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "Yeah...that." 

"Well then I suppose I should thank you. If it weren't for you I would still be asleep. It feels good to see Venti again."   
"Oh no, if you're going to thank anyone it should be the other guardians!" She explained, shifting on her feet. She seemed nervous, a complete contrast to how she was when she sent Leon off with a message and a broad smile. 

"In that case I'll thank them when I see them." He agreed, moving to step out of her way. "You look exhausted, you should rest." 

She nodded, wishing him a welcome to the town and a bid farewell before she quickly headed to her room. 

Left now alone, Leon ran a hand through his hair. Being startled by the ears he didn't notice prior.   
First order of business, find a mirror. 

\------------------------------

Frey let out a heavy sigh, wiping sweat from her brow as she ambled back inside from the summer heat. It was blistering outside, yet that didn't mean there wasn't any work to get done anyway, and she was glad to have finished for the day, now having time to make lunch and cool off. 

It had been a little over a year since her hectic life really came to a cool down here in Selphia, after having spent little more than a year doing nothing but fighting and rescuing it was finally time for her to just focus on raising the farm and building her own life.

She had little time to focus on herself afterall, after arriving here with no memories of her past or why - not to mention where - she was flying in the first place. And now everyone is rescued, and her first friend and God of this land is gone, and she has grieved and mourned for a year straight. And now with no one to save, she ponders her past. 

No matter how hard she tries, all she really remembers is her name. She can almost remember some feelings too. Feelings that get stirred back up when she looks at the friends she's made in her new life. Feelings of protectiveness, fondness, and love when she looks at people like Amber or Kiel. They make her wonder sometimes, was she an elder sister? Having siblings to protect, it may explain her feelings towards them. 

There were other things she couldn't quite explain about herself or her past, a big one being her body. She had arrived knowing nothing else about herself besides the her birth date and the fact that she was a young woman named Frey. Except when she reflected on herself later that evening, she was surprised to see her body was different than her claims. 

"Oh!" She can recall Kiel exclaiming, a few months into her arrival to town when she had finally decided to share her secret with her closest friend. He grinned, not a trace of confusion or disgust on his face. "I feel the same way." She tilted her head. "I'm uh, I was born a girl I mean."   
And without any hesitation he reached out and grabbed her hands. "This is so cool! I've never met anyone like me before." And she grinned back to him. "Me neither, that I can remember anyway." 

And she kept that as a fond memory to her heart, the first person she trusted with her truth. She hadn't felt as if she owed everyone the truth, it was her life and her body. But to trust it with her best friend, and receive camaraderie in return was a feeling stronger than she could have imagined. 

And next she had trusted it to Forte, who accepted it with an open and straight forward heart. And with that Forte knew she had a family in town, no matter what, no matter her life before then, no matter what she had lost, she knew she gained the world anew. 

Her world began with love, and that was better than she could ever hope for. 

And speaking of love... 

"Frey!" Greeted Leon as he invited himself into her home. It wasn't uncommon, she eagerly allowed her friends to visit when they wished and Leon especially had made a habit of spending his free time there. 

"Oh, hello!' She greeted cheerfully, "I was just making some lunch, would you like some?" "Ahh food prepared by the princess herself? How luxurious, what are you making?" He asked as he made his way behind her in the kitchen, leaning over to rest his head on top of hers to watch her cook. 

She hummed, not taking too much notice of his looming, already being used to his lack of boundaries. "I'm grilling fish. It's just gibelio, but it should still be tasty." "I'll join you. I can enjoy fish even if it isn't poisonous." He chuckled, and moved to get a second plate from the cabinet. 

"I can't say I'm much of a chef, but point me to the blender and I can make us some pineapple juice to go along with it."   
"Sounds good! There's pineapples in the fridge." You could practically hear the smile in Frey's voice. Company was her favorite thing, valuing friendships above all else, and though she wouldn't admit it she felt especially in good spirits whenever Leon was the one visiting.

"So," She began as the two of them sat at her dining table, "How's the family?"   
She was of course referring to Lin Fa and Xiao Pai at the inn, who had taken to calling Leon part of the family and by extension Xiao Pai's "younger" brother. 

He barked out a sharp laugh, ears twitching in agitation. "They're fine. Lin Fa accidentally ordered a double shipment of meats."   
"Let me guess," She tilted her head, grinning wide. "It all worked out somehow?" "No," He deadpanned, all hints of amusement dropping from his face. "It was a huge waste of food and money. Who knows if we'll even recover from this." 

His ruse didn't last long however, for as soon as Frey choked on her juice in panic for the inn he grinned again, chuckling at her over the top reaction. "She realized she had booked twice as many guests as she thought, so she had just the right amount."   
"You jerk!" Frey scolded, kicking him under the table. "I was really concerned!" "You're far too gullible."

And after lunch came cleanup, and Leon oh so helpfully jumped in to grab the dishes and start washing them in the sink. It wasn't uncommon really, Frey thought as she watched him move about her kitchen so naturally, he comes over often but so does nearly everyone in town, Kiel could also move about like he lived here, it wasn't uncommon. 

And still something about Leon being there filled her with such a warm, happy feeling. Like it was natural for him to be there, like she couldn't imagine it any other way. She slapped her cheeks gently to snap her out of whatever fantasy she found herself drifting into, it was happening more and more these days, her thinking about Leon and what a life with him would be like. 

She valued friendship above all else, and in that she could not risk one of the strongest friendships she had since she arrived to this town to begin her new life. 

\---------------------------------------

"You're falling asleep." He said, gently bopping Freyja in the head with a book. They had been up all night researching again, and as the clock struck five in the morning on their second day of no sleep, Freyja was finally starting to drift away into what would undoubtedly be a restless sleep. "No I'm not!" She quipped, startling and grabbing the book from his hands without thinking. 

It was an old book, one of the oldest in existence about Earthmates and Runes and everything else that they needed to know all they could of in the next few days. 

They had desperately been searching for a way to bring runes to the land to save the resident God of their town, as her self proclaimed best friend, and her top Earthmate, Leon and Freyja were leading the search for some sort of cure or fix. Though as the days pass on it seems less and less likely, they weren't close to giving up. 

He huffed, "You're exhausted, rest." "I can't. You know that best of all, Leon." She argued back, stretching and yawning despite her words. "You'll be of no help to Venti if you keel over and die of exhaustion you know." Was his response. He was tired too, lacking his usual teasing tone or joking words. 

"Then lets rest together, Ventuswill will kill me if I let you die before her after all." Two tired, bitter hollow barks of laughter rang out in the room. "You're right. So let's rest, we can pick this back up in the morning." 

And with that the two of them ambled to a pile of pillows and blankets that sat in the corner of the room, a makeshift rest spot made by one of the other Earthmates knowing the low likelyhood of Freyja actually resting unless she had only to move a couple feet. 

Without really thinking on it, the two of them leaned against eachother. "Goodnight, Leon." "Goodnight...Freyja."   
And right before drifting into the dreamworld, Leon caught himself thinking on why him and Freyja never remained friends growing up. 

\------------------------------------- 

"Leon! Um, could you help me?" Xiao Pai asked, stress evident in her voice as she carefully balanced a stack of plates in her arms, Leon swooped in to grab more than half of the stack, not in the mood to help clean up broken glass today, no matter how amusing seeing Xiao pai fret is. 

"Thank you!" Setting down the plates she grinned, grateful for the help, it wasn't everyday she managed to transport delicate objects without breaking them. "Sit with me awhile." Xiao Pai offered, moving to sit in one of the lobby seats. 

"You've been busy recently, yes?" She asked, and he hummed a moment thinking on it. "I suppose. I've been working with Arthur on translating something him and Kiel found. I believe it's an old book." "What's it on?"   
"A married couple, I believe." He said, fishing some of the folded up papers of the replica from his pockets. 

"A recipe for happiness." Explaining the story filled his chest with a warm feeling, a tale of a married couple setting their differences aside for they love each other more than they love to argue their own points. It was sappy, yes, but who was he to deny love in simple actions, the warmth it spread in his bones.

Xiao Pai bobbed her head back and forth, thinking over the story Leon told to her. "I see." She finally said, and Leon quirked a brow at her odd response. "A sweet love, it makes you think of someone?" He thought it over, and the very fact that he had to think it over confirmed Xiao Pai's assessment. If he was being honest it did bring a certain person to mind, someone he wanted to know the thoughts of, how would she perceive this story? A sweet romance? Or some sappy tale that didn't matter? 

And with that he settled to just ask her himself. It's not like it was uncommon, he spent lots of time with her, seeing her was the highlight of his day. They were friends after all, and yet... 

"Well, I'm heading out now." Leon stated, standing up a little too quickly. Xiao Pai gave him an odd look, but chose to just let it go, that and him not answering her question. "Try not to drop any plates while I'm not here to help."


	6. love in many forms

"Hey there! I'm new in town, and I was told I could find some part time work here."   
Maria didn't recognize the man standing in front of her, she hadn't even meant to open the door to him in the first place, it was pure coincidence that she was leaving right as he was walking up. He looked around her age, maybe older by a year or two. 

She knew why he was sent here, if he was looking for part time work her father would bring him in with open arms. It's not like they were hurting for help, but her father was endlessly kind and passionate about helping others get on their feet. Unfortunately for him her father would be out for the next couple of hours, until at least twelve, and it was only barely ten now. 

"You're looking for my father, he's not here right now." His grin faltered a moment before returning, now slightly strained. "Ah, I see. Well then I suppose I'll return later." She nodded, waiting another moment to see if he would turn and leave or if she would have to close the door and wait until he left inside. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me!" He exclaimed, and Maria did not like where this was going at all. It had been a good while since the incident, but that doesn't mean she had opened herself back up, she still found herself quite secluded from others her age and she didn't plan for that to change anytime soon, she couldn't care less about this young mans name. "I didn't catch your name, you are?" 

"Busy." And with that she closed the door. 

Sadly for her it wasn't the last time she saw him, the next day she exited her room to find him sitting at her table with her father."   
"Maria! Come here and meet..." Oh great, him again. She sighed heavily before approaching her father, oh, she still hadn't caught his name. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maria. He grinned, eyes wide and teeth far too shiny. "Maria...what a lovely name! It's so good to meet you."   
"He's going to be working for us in the fields for awhile. He's new to the town and could use some temporary work while he settles in." 

"That's nice." She said, disinterested, "I'm heading out now, father. I'll see you tonight." And with that she turned heel and nearly booked it to the door. "Maria, wait!" Her father called, and she skid to a stop. "Bring him with you, I mentioned he's new, right? He could use someone to show him around the town." She sighed heavily, but knew she had no other choice. "Of course, follow along quickly." 

She had no plans to make an event of showing him around, just quickly passing every place of notice, but he droned on and on asking question after question. She knew he hadn't meant to be annoying, it was just bad luck that stuck him with the least welcoming member of the town today. 

"Hey, there's a restaurant here, right?" He asked, and she nodded, "We haven't gotten that way yet, but yes."   
"Let me buy you lunch, as a thank you!" She looked at him in surprise and slight agitation, unsure of his intentions.   
"I-I don't mean anything weird by it, I just...your father is the nicest person I've ever met, offering me a job when he knows nothing of me and doesn't owe me anything. And now you're showing me around, wasting your day on me. I've never had a better day in my life." He explained, and the look on his face was so earnest that Maria couldn't bring herself to turn down this genuine offer. 

"...Alright, let's head that way now then." 

And so they did, and Maria realized as they entered the restaurant that it had been ages since she had stepped foot here, probably not since before the incident. The head chef looked surprised at Maria's entrance, but grinned wide nonetheless and signaled the waitress working to seat her.

"Maria!" She exclaimed upon seeing her. "It's been so long! How are you?"   
Maria would like to pretend that since her and Ventuswill grew to be friends, she stopped freezing her other friends out. She would like to, but she can't. It had been not quite two years, since she lost her best friend, and she now only spoke to her other friends in passing or at festivals. 

"I'm good, and you?" She asked politely, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh I'm wonderful! You know I'm leaving town soon, I'm going to be traveling the world." "That's incredible." "And who's this?" She asked, turning her attention to the man she was showing around. 

They introduced each other, before she remembered her job and got quickly to sitting them at a small table in the corner, supplying them with drinks and a promise to bring their food soon. 

"She seems sweet." He said, smiling again. "And traveling the world...I hope she has fun. Have you ever done any travelling, Maria?"   
Not her favorite subject, but she decided to humor him anyway. It had been so long since she had a reason to talk about this after all. "I've traveled the world once." "That's incredible! I'm a traveler myself, but I've never really taken the time to appreciate it all. Did you go alone? Or with your family maybe?" "I went with a close friend." "Oh wow, I'd love to meet her!" 

She took a sip of her water, eyes drifting away from his excited expression. "He's not around anymore."   
He calmed down at that. 

"So why are you here now? You said you travel, are you not staying long?" "Oh uh, no, I think this is a more permanent residence if all goes well." He explained, starting an unprompted ramble of what led to him settling in town. Not much of a family anywhere, traveled until he couldn't anymore, this was the friendliest town he's been in yet. 

"It sure is a friendly town alright...Well, have you met our dragon God?" "You're what?!" 

\------------------------------------

And life continued on like that, he followed her around like some sort of loyal puppy, and Maria wouldn't admit it outright, but after so long of shunning any deep connection to another town member besides the God, she loved the attention. 

"Have you ever considered becoming a writer?" He asked her one evening, as the two of them sat by the shore one Summer evening. "What for? I don't write." "Well maybe not right now, but you have so many stories you could tell." She scoffed, "Like what? I do nothing interesting."   
"You could write about your travels of the world." At that she stayed quiet. She could, she supposed, but a part of her didn't want to share that with the world. That was hers and Leon's, and no one else's. To share a little tale every now and again was one thing, to publish a book of it would be making the whole world privy to something so private. 

And yet, the idea wasn't the worst one in the world, writing that is. Maybe not a book of her travels, maybe not even a book at all, maybe just a journal. Her own private telling of her own memories. And maybe, just maybe, she would write it in a language almost lost to time, lost to everyone but her and a man almost lost to time as well. 

"Just think on it." He said, leaning back to turn his attention to the darkening sky, "I'm sure anything you wrote would be beautiful."

\-------------------------------------

"He may be right." Said the local God, leaning her head down low to the ground to make eye contact with Maria, and as the brown haired girl reached her hand out to run flat against the conflicting pelt of fur and scales and feathers upon her head, she heaved a sigh. "Would it not be a breach of privacy? It would be his story to tell, not just mine." 

"But what if he's awoken, hundreds of years from now, and yearns for a sign of what happened to everyone here." "You'll be there to tell him everything he's missed. And the Dragon stayed quiet, and Maria knew why, the words she decided to leave unsaid. Leon and the earthmates prolonged her life, but they did not make her immortal. But to bring up the sacrifice that will one day be moot seemed in poor taste for the both of them, so silent they stayed. "Maybe," She began, slow and quiet, "Maybe I will write a journal for him to find one day." 

\-------------------------------------

And the years wore on, and write she did, and not just a tale of her travels for her sleeping prince to one day awaken to, but she wrote for herself too. She wrote about her days, her thoughts, poetry of all sorts good or bad. And she did not stop writing, she did not publish a single page, though she filled hundreds to keep in drawers or on her walls. 

And time passed, and she grew to be not so young anymore. Her parents grew old, far too old to manage the farm, and her sister took on that duty by herself, "I'll never marry." She had said, when Maria had asked her one day, "For I find no need to. Maybe in another life I would take a spouse, but I'm fine with myself." And Maria agreed with that, for she found herself impartial to the idea of marriage as well. She knew deep down it was silly, that she waited many a year for a man who she would never see again, who she would never marry had she seen him. But the promise they made as kids rang through her head for a very long time, and she found herself unable to take a partner, with Leon still in her head. And so as she grew into adulthood, she found herself alone.

And she found herself alone for a very long time, for as time bore on the townsfolk began to think her cruel, cold hearted and mean, for she never cried or lended a shoulder during a tragic time. 

And as she grew to be middle aged, her parents passed away. The whole town mourned the loss. "They were wonderful people." They said, friends to all. And their youngest daughter did not cry during the funeral, nor even stay the whole time. Friends she had as a young adult abandoned her to her lonesome, they had no knowledge of why Maria would not cry, why she could not stay. 

There was one friend she still had, he followed her around like a puppy as he did many years ago, he had grown up quite a lot by this point, made his own place in the town and worked running his own shop. He didn't question her lack of tears, he didn't judge her for feelings she may or may not show. 

And yet one day, as he sat with her at her kitchen table, he posed her a question. 

"Maria, what would make you happy? Since I arrived here, even if you would chuckle at a joke, or smile politely to the townsfolk. You've never been truly happy." And she hummed, looking down to her cup of tea, she knew the answer well, but she still stewed on it before she spoke it aloud. "For him to come back." "That's all it would take? To truly make you happy, all you need is for him to come back?" And she nodded, "He should marry me." And for a long time he was silent. "How would that make you happy? A marriage with him, how would it erase these years of sadness?" "We could walk down the same road together. If we married, he and I could grow old together." And he frowned heavy, digging around in the bag he often carried before he found what he was searching for and presented it to her, a small mirror with a handle. 

And as she inspected the mirror she saw something odd, there was an old woman looking back into her eyes, one with graying brown hair and tired eyes. it had been decades since she had last seen him, the one she felt she would be bound by forever, decades since he'd left the town to fulfill a greater purpose. And she realized then that they were never meant to walk down the same path in life, she would never again see him at the tower, waiting for her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

And so she went to the tower, not one week after her realization, she felt the need to see something with her own eyes.   
There was her name, and engraved next to it was his. But they stood alone, her family, friends, and him were all gone. And as she read his name over and over again she realized that's all it was. A name. Her life from many years ago was gone, and he was never to come back. 

She'd be a fool if she truly ever believed she would ever see him again, and an even bigger fool if she ever believed he loved her as more than family, to him all she had been was a sister to care for, the family he didn't have. Even if to her he had been so much more.

And for the first time in many years, since she was a child, she cried. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed to the world.   
"I'm sorry, it seems I couldn't keep our promise." she wailed, crying harder than she ever had before. 

And a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. And she turned and pushed her way into the chest of her new husband. The silly puppy dog who had followed her around for years. The one who walked the same path as her for all her life, and grew old by her side. 

"Thank you, Leon. I wish I could have met you." He whispered to the tower, before leaving with Maria. 

"I think you should publish a book." He said. "I think that's a brilliant idea, dear. But first, I have a final letter to write to a silly man lost in time."


	7. and he disappeared

Routine was good, wake up in the morning, eat a light breakfast, tend to her fields and animals, make a hearty lunch, spend the rest of the day making the rounds around town and settling in to work on one of her hobbies, enjoying a hot dinner, sometimes alone, sometimes with friends at the restaurant, but most often with Kiel, Forte, and Bado, and finally she ends the evening with a bath and going to sleep. 

She was used to this routine, had been used to it for years now, as it approached the mark of her fifth year living in Selphia, she enjoyed it. "Creating a routine is important." Jones had told her when they had first met, it was healthy for someone who had amnesia, he claimed. Though she doesn't often think of herself as an amnesiac, she had lived so long in this town after all, and she don't believe anything from her past had ever come back to haunt her or anything, so she could only imagine she lived a relatively boring life. 

So settling into Selphia was easy, it was exciting but not overwhelming for the most part. Of course, she had fought in a war, and rescued a handful of people from their centuries long sleep, but she liked to imagine she handled that like a champ with little to no panic or being overwhelmed. 

Selphia was a beautiful place, she was grateful everyday for it being the town she accidentally crash landed in, as she stood in the center of town square, taking in the people around her, she couldn't not be happy, proud even, this was her home. And everyone in it was her family, she watched fondly as Dylas and Doug strolled by, griping at each other despite the tight grip they had on the others hand, she beamed as she saw her friends Margaret and Forte pass, Margaret waving at her bubbly as she somehow didn't notice the heart eyes Forte was giving her. 

The town was full of love of all kinds, the families built forged by blood like Xiao Pai and Lin Fa, or otherwise like Nancy, Jones, And Dolce. The friendships held between most members, Kiel and Vishnal for example, best friends for years. Even romantic love was abound like the two couples- Or soon to be couples- She had watched pass through the square herself. 

Now back to her routine, she had no idea how to spend the freetime she had this morning, it had rained early, leaving the crops handled, so all she had to do after waking was take care of her animals, not a time consuming job at core, and she had finished before eight, and now with the rain all cleared up it left the rest of the morning to her. And while she loved people watching, she had a feeling there was more she could be doing with this time then just watch her friends stroll by. 

Maybe she would take this morning to spend some extra time with one of her friends, It was a nice Fall day, not too cold, just pleasant enough to make spending a morning in the fresh air seem perfect, so she could drag one of her friends on a walk with her. She even already had an idea as to who she wanted to spend this extra time with. 

"Good monrig!" Greeted Xiao Pai, as she worked to reorganize one of the drawers of the front desk. "Um, is that a word?" Frey asked amused, Xiao Pai paid no attention to the question, deciding to move on. "If you're here to see Leon, he already left for the day." "He did? So early? He usually hangs around here late on mornings like this." "Actually," Said Xiao Pai, squinting in confusion, "I thought he said he was going out to see you this morning. So why are you here?" She started at that, "He did? Oh my, I left early today, I wonder if I barely missed him!" "He left with such purpose, I figured you had plans, no?" "Um, no? Or maybe yes..Oh no, I hope I didn't forget plans with him!" She said, bidding Xiao Pai goodbye before turning to walk back home. 

It wasn't uncommon that she got caught up with work and forgot she had preexisting plans with people, but to forget plans when she wasn't even busy was much less common, and to go to make plans with them during the time for their preexisting plans? Well that's just embarassing levels of forgetfulness. 

As she approached her room, she realized Xiao Pai was right, sitting on the slightly damp bench closest to her door was Leon, eyes locked on a passing cloud. "Leon!" She called, getting his attention. he lazily turned his head back towards her, hopping off the bench as she approached. "Ah, there you are!" He greeted, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry, did I, uh, did I forget plans we had or something?" She questioned, shifting on her feet before him. He shook his head, ears flopping back and forth. "No, I just wanted to spend some time with you today. Shall we go?" He asked, and Forte sighed in relief before perking immediately back up. Leon just wanted to spend time with her? As much as she tried to pretend she didn't have a crush on him, it had grown to be no secret to many others in the town. 

"Alright!" And before she got another word out, Leon hooked his arm around hers, "Let's be off then."

Surprising Frey, they actually left the town, strolling through Selphia plains, a path often traveled by travelers who prefer to walk on foot rather than travel through sky, so it wasn't the most dangerous, but still it wasn't uncommon for smaller monsters to wander the pathways here, so Frey kept an eye out as they walked. 

"Are we going somewhere specific?" She asked, looking up at the tall man next to her, "You'll see." He said, looking back down to her in response, locking eyes with her. "There's something I'd like to show you." 

The two of them chatted as they walked, Frey discussing her recent harvests and Leon talking in turn about what he's most recently been helping Arthur with, some letter, relatively modern compared to some of their other works, but still at least a few decades old, from one sister to another trying to end a feud. Why Arthur was interested in it wasn't clear to him, but Leon enjoyed the work so he minded not what the translations were for. 

"How's the inn then?" She asked, it was small talk, she knew just as well as him that the inn was fine, but he answered her nonetheless, truthfully neither of them would care what they were talking about as long as they were speaking to each other. 

And finally they reached there destination, though it was no secret once they passed obsidian mansion where they were going.

"Leon Karnak?" Frey asked, looking up to try and see the top of the tower from the ground, the head was too obscured by clouds for her to make out the details. "Yes, where you found me." He said, dropping Frey's arm and approaching the tower. "I wanted to tell you a story, did you know I traveled the world once?" She nodded, her long hair moving along with her. "You've mentioned. You traveled with a childhood friend, right?" "Yes, we saw many things, and for a long time that story was just ours. And now I want to share it with you." He said, turning to look at her once again, his eyes were fond, pupils large with the softest smile on his lips. "You don't have to." She said, feeling almost like she was overstepping on something far too private for her ears. 

"No, I want to." He said. "You see, I translated something else with Arthur awhile back, a journal in a language almost dead, talking about the travels between two best friends. And now, I'd like to share the story with someone close to me now." He revealed. "I wish you could have met her." "Me too." 

And she truly meant that, although Leon hasn't spoke in detail about her, what she's learned as sounded so lovely, and felt almost familiar, and she wished she could have had a chance to meet someone so important to Leon. "Alright, please, tell me about how you traveled the world." 

And that he did, it wasn't a grand story, but it was his, and it was his friends, and him letting Frey in like this was something special she knew, and her heart nearly exploded with warmth and fondness and an emotion she could place so easily yet didn't yet want to name. And he laughed in a way she hadn't heard him laugh before, genuine and deep. And he told her of himself once upon a time, young and rambunctious, and he didn't always have ears, those were new. And if his childhood friend saw them he knew she would laugh in his face, tell him they suited him well.

And Leon wished he could stay in that moment with Frey forever, and Frey wished the same, but the world had other plans and as his story drew to a close the sky boomed with thunder and cracked with lightening and before they knew it it was raining down hard on them, and they gripped each others hands tight and ran all the long way back, back past the mansion, through the plains, neither one of them thinking of the returning magic they had, too focused on each others hands, and the laughter they shared as they sprinted through this storm, Leon's fox ears flat against his head and Frey's pigtails drooped down heavy with rainwater. 

And before they knew it they were home, standing outside Frey's room barely covered from the rain, "Come inside?" She offered, and Leon thought it over but decided against it, he had something to work on, he found one journal, one that read almost like a letter, and he wondered if there were any more he could find, any telling what happened to her once his departure, maybe even one saying she was happy. So he knew he had to speak to Arthur about this, and he had to right now. But before that there was something even more pressing to him, something he had wanted to do for years, and felt was the perfect time for it right now. 

He kissed her, lips cold from the rain, but she was so soft, and she pulled him closer with no hesitation, and they were both cold and both soggy, but it didn't matter, in that moment they were happy and they were safe. 

He pulled back, and he was sure there were stars in his eyes. "I love you, Leon." She said, full of emotion, of yearning, and he loved her too, he knew that, but he also knew he couldn't be fully hers, not yet, maybe not ever, but for now he could be as much hers as she wanted, and so 

"I love you, Frey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the end! hope everyone liked it, it was fun to work on. admittedly this year has been only downhill for me, i've lost a few family members (both human and animal) this year and revisiting my childhood favorite series was like a safe haven to get away from the grief and mourning. this series has held a special place in my heart for as long as i can remember, and exploring my favorite off screen character was really fun! i hope i did everyone i wrote justice and thank you again to Alphonse (BillionPeaches on twitter!) for working with me on this event and making beautiful artwork!!


End file.
